pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
L5R - Matsu Shigeko’s dossier: Places
Back to Main Page =The Noble Quarter= The Shosuro Palace - L3 It takes twelve minutes to ride from the Palace to the Civil Hall, and nine minutes to the Magistrate's Residence. The Ide Residence - L4 The Ide Residence is sixteen minutes from the Civil Hall and five minutes from the Magistrate's Residence. The Scorpion Garden - L5 The Scorpion Garden can be reached from the Magistrate's Residence in ten minutes, and in a like amount from the Civil Hall. The Magistrate Residence - L6 You should find the Magistrate Residence to be adequate to your needs, at the very least. It is a large home - opulent, by my standards, though other clans may have a different opinion. The Palace can be reached in nine minutes. The Civil Hall can be reached in eleven minutes. The Gate of Condescension can be reached in thirteen minutes, the Pious Gate in fourteen minutes, and the Dragon's Gate in eleven minutes. The Civic Hall - L7 This is the seat of civil government. There are three courtrooms - one grand courtroom and two lesser ones. You will share the use of these with the Governor's magistrates P10, but there should be few causes for disagreement. I personally claimed the third and smallest courtroom for my use, and this was agreeable to all parties. This building also houses the prison, which seems to be stout and well guarded; there is also an interrogation hall on the premises. I am assured that its facilities are more than adequate. The Gate of Condescension is only a minute away, while riding to the Pious Gate takes ten minutes' time. The Civil Hall is eleven minutes from the Magistrate's Residence. The Pious Gate - L8 From the Pious Gate, it is ten minutes to the Civil Hall, thirteen minutes to the Magistrate's Residence, ten minutes to the Temple of Daikoku, four minutes to the Temple of Amaterasu, twelve minutes to the Gate of Condescension, and five minutes to the Gate of Oni's Teeth. The Gate of Condescension - L9 The Gate of Condescension is often one of the most congested areas in Ryoko Owari, especially during the afternoon and early evening. A crowded day can add up to five minutes to any travel through the city, even if you're shouting and waving a drawn sword. It is five minutes (usually) between the Gate of Condescension and the Little Gate, and only a minute further to the Bridge of Drunken Lovers. It is ten minutes to the south-west pier. It takes 12 minutes to reach the Pious Gate, a minute or less to reach the Civil Hall, and thirteen minutes to reach the Magistrate's Residence. The Dragons Gate - L10 From the Dragon's Gate it is eleven minutes to the Residence, three minutes to the Civil Hall, four minutes to the Gate of Condescension and eleven minutes to the Pious Gate. The Bridge of the Dragon - L11 I am told that one can walk from the Dragon's Bridge to the Wretched Gate in thirty minutes, which would make it a ten minute ride. =The Temple Quarter= The Temple of Daikoku - L12 From the Temple of Daikoku it takes about five minutes to the Gate of Onis Teeth, ten minutes to the Pious Gate, five minutes to the Temple of the Sun Goddess, and ten minutes to the Gate of Increasing Fortune. The Temple of the Sun Goddess - L13 The Temple of Daikoku is five minutes away, it's two minutes to the Gate of Oni's Teeth, and four minutes to the Pious Gate. The Gate of Oni’s Teeth - L14 From here it is a little over thirty minutes to the Tower of the East Eye on a stout horse, four or five minutes to the Pious Gate, and twelve minutes to the Garden of Daikoku. The Merchants Quarter The Little Gate - L15 The Little Gate is a perpetual thorn in the side of any magistrate. This is where nobles go when they are randy, brash and eager to "polish their swords': It's where they come from when they are drunk, exhausted and hearing the dragons sing (G1). You will get called there to deal with troublesome samurai and samurai who are having trouble with heimin. Normally bandits are too smart to attack samurai, but they know that samurai returning from Teardrop Island are not at their best. Nobles are sensitive to being seen drunk by their inferiors, however, so there is resistance to having too many sentries posted. The Thunder Guard won't go near the place unless there's a major problem. It's five minutes from the Bridge of Drunken Lovers and a little less than that from the Gate of Condescension. The Bridge of Drunken Lovers - L16 Since it is both broad and beautiful, the Bridge of Drunken Lovers is a popular place at all times of the day. During the morning it is busy with Leatherworkers going to the Merchant and Temple Quarters to ply their trade. By noon, it is full of fishermen and merchants, crossing back and forth to make exchanges and move their wares. In the afternoon, the crowd is complicated by servants of nobles heading to the Fisherman Quarter for bargains, and in the evening they are usually joined by at least several young couples in love. One can never be sure how long it will take to cross the bridge - except that it will usually be longer than you think. It is five minutes to the Little Gate, a little longer to the Gate of Condescension, five minutes to the south-east pier, six to the south-west pier, five minutes to the Wretched Gate and nine minutes to the Peasant's Gate. The Garden of Daikoku - L17 This is the headquarters of the Garden of Daikoku Firemen (GIZ). They insolently lounge around the garden, smoking, drinking and openly gambling, until an opportunity for graft presents itself. They have a close and mutually advantageous relationship with the local Thunder Guard, so you cannot rely on them for help if you are investigating the firemen. It takes four minutes to reach the Gate of Increasing Fortune from the Garden of Daikoku, six minutes to reach the Unicorn Gate, seven to reach the north-east pier, six to reach the central east pier and fifteen to reach the Gate of Condescension. The Gate of Increasing Fortune - L18 This Gate is four minutes from the Garden of Daikoku, five or six from the Unicorn Gate. The Unicorn Gate - L19 The Unicorn Gate is six minutes from the Moment's Edge Bridge, a like distance from the Garden of Daikoku and five from the Gate of Increasing Fortune. It is, I think, no coincidence that most of the Thunder Guards posted to this gate come from the Unicorn clan. I suspect they may turn a blind eye to valuable goods in Unicorn caravans when it comes time to evaluate for tariff purposes, but I have proved nothing. At least they are honourable enough to be less connected with the Strong Arm firemen. If you must call any of the Thunder Guard for help against the firemen here, these are the ones to call. =The Licenced Quarter= Swords Polished - L20 I find it hard to describe the establishment called "Swords Polished" in a seamless and complete fashion... Part of me sees it as a place of disgrace, where samurai surrender their honour to indulge the weaknesses of the flesh. Yet I also know that the man who runs it (P46) does so according to his own sense of honour - and he follows a code as strict as that of any clan samurai. If it were not for "Swords Polished': every establishment in the Nightless City would have its own weapons check, with increased chances of theft and loss. So, samurai walking the streets drunk or under the influence of opium would be armed - a dangerous thought indeed. I suppose I must say that"Swords Polished" is necessary to the peace of the Licensed District. It is unfortunate that such a district is desired, but if it must exist, it is best for it to exist with some degree of social order. From Swords Polished it is less than a minute's ride to the Island Garden, four minutes to the House of Foreign Stories, and seven minutes to the House of the Morning Star. With adequate wind, it takes about fifteen minutes to sail from the Little Pier. It takes twice as long to sail back against the current. The Island Garden - L21 This garden does not ~ contain the tasteful arrangements you would see at the Scorpion Garden or the Garden of Daikoku. Instead, it is a riot of garish display and vulgar foreign blooms. No one seems quite sure who paid to have the Island Garden built, but it shows a definite Unicorn influence in its contents. Most establishments on Teardrop Island seem as independent as the fiefs of neighbouring lords; each sake shop or geisha house provides its own security. As you would expect, they care little about the fates of their neighbours. (An exception to this rule of indifference is the matter of fire suppression (G12), which is handled collectively.) In any event, even though the plants are tended, the visitors are not. There are usually a few members of the Thunder Guard on hand, but they will only become involved in the most blatant or violent transgressions. Opium is smoked openly, sake is drunk with abandon, deals are made and trysts arranged. It is a busy place, one where something is occurring day and night. I tried to appoint a deputy to keep an eye on events, but so much of a dubious nature occurs in the Island Park, and its layout is so confusing and labyrinthine that I eventually abandoned the effort. It is only two minutes from the House of Foreign Stories, five from the Morning Star and a minute or so from "Swords Polished". The House of Foreign Stories - L22 This house is owned and run by a woman named Magda, who is a vassal of the Unicorn clan. Her house is in some ways a standard geisha house - a place where songs are heard, tales are told and women are... entertaining. The difference is that in Magda's house, the stories, songs, women and drinks are all from distant lands. She also has a profitable sideline selling works of art from foreign countries. When the Unicorn first arrived on Ryoko Owari, they tried to establish a geisha house, but had little success at luring patrons away from the Scorpion houses (which were apparently more polished and refined - or at least more experienced at their trade). It was not until they realized that their foreign nature could be a titillating advantage (at least to some jaded nobles), instead of a shame to be hidden, that they were successful. Magda, the owner of the House of Foreign Stories, is the centre of a bit of political manoeuvring that I heartily encourage any Emerald Magistrate to avoid. The Scorpion clan would like to get rid of her, since her house competes with the Morning Star, whose patroness is their vassal. The Unicorn is equally eager for her to stay. She can remain only as long as her papers are renewed by the Emerald Magistrate. I have renewed her documents twice, due to pressure both from the Unicorn clan and from certain powerful clients she serves. I felt that getting rid of her would cause more problems than it would solve. Though she runs a house of vice, it is a safe and stable one. From the House of Foreign Stories it is four minutes to "Swords Polished': two or three to the Island Garden and four to the Morning Star. The House of The Morning Star - L23 The House of the Morning Star can be seen as the polar opposite of the House of Foreign Stories. Where one is loud and bright, the other is calm and subdued. Where one is foreign and exotic, the other is strictly traditional. However, in the eyes of honour, both are equal and both are disgusting. Both houses are where those of samurai caste (mostly men, but women as well) gather to drink, smoke opium, and engage in disgraceful behaviours. In other words, it is where they go to forget their families, their clan and their duties. While Komachi and the Scorpion clan would have you believe that such houses are a venerable establishment in Rokugan, I say that there is nothing more contrary to our national spirit. The Morning Star is run by Jewel (P49), but it centres around her daughter Precious (P48), who is their central attraction. It is rumoured that Precious is the mistress of Jocho (P2), but it is also said that she is the mistress of Korechika (P5), Baranato (P14), Sanifusa (P12) and Sukemara (P27). Some would even have me believe that all of the above are true, but I find such a claim dubious at best. It is certain, however, that both women enjoy significant protection from their noble patrons. It is four minutes from the Morning Star to the House of Foreign Stories, five or more minutes to the Island Garden, and seven minutes to "Swords Polished". =The Fisherman Quarter= Moment’s Edge Bridge - L24 The Moment's Edge Bridge is another consistent trouble spot. The Strong Arm firemen and the Moment's Edge firemen (G12) have long been rivals, and the bridge is the place where their domains cross. This makes it the most likely site for brawls between the two gangs. While battling criminal rackets would seem to be a concern for the Thunder Guard, the distressing truth is that the Guard in those areas are so corrupt and connected to the firemen of the area that such conflicts are usually ignored by the Guard - that is, when members of the Guard are not actively fighting on one side or the other. It takes seven minutes to reach the Moment's Edge Bridge from the Garden of Daikoku, six minutes from the Unicorn Gate or the north-west pier, seven minutes from the north-east pier, and eight minutes from the Fisherman's Gate. The Fisherman’s Gate - L25 This gate is plain, stout and unadorned. It is used primarily by fishermen who wish to sell their wares to the farmers of the surrounding countryside, and by farmers moving their goods into the city. It is eight minutes from the Moment's Edge Bridge, five minutes from the north-west pier, and ten minutes from the Peasant's Gate. The Peasants Gate - L26 This gate is built along the same lines as the Fisherman's Gate (L25) and serves a similar purpose. It is also the gate most frequently used by poachers who don't have access to a boat. Since they cannot sail to the forest to poach game, they have to walk. The guards here are known to turn a blind eye to poachers in return for a few zeni or (in rare cases) a portion of the game meat. It is five minutes from the Wretched Gate, ten minutes from the Fisherman's Gate, six minutes from the Fisherman's Dock, and nine minutes from the Bridge of Drunken Lovers. =The Leatherworker’s Quarter= The Wretched Gate - L27 It is strange, but this is one of the stoutest and most forbidding of the gates through the city walls. Certainly the eta of the Leatherworker Quarter are distasteful, but I think the size of the gate here is disproportionate; after all, they surely pose no threat. In any event, beyond this gate is the Leatherworker Quarter, where the eta sleep when they are not cleaning the city and poking through its trash. It is under five minutes from this gate to the Bridge of Drunken Lovers, and about five minutes to the Peasant's Gate. =The Surrounding Countryside:= The Towers of the East and West Eyes - L28 When the Crab clan occupied Ryoko Owari (G4), they built these two towers, which explains why they are of a much more practical design than most of the city. While the inhabitants scorn them as "graceless Crab architecture", they are stout fortresses holding many members of the Thunder Guard. The towers overlook the river and are well placed to sink any floating invasion force. The Tower of the East Eye also has a clear plain between it and the Mountain Goblin's Rest Road. Jocho (P2) and his Lightning Squad (G10) frequently drill here, training against a possible invasion from the south along the road. If the towers have a weakness, it is their separation; there is no good way to get across the river from one tower to the other. Apparently the Crab clan intended to build a bridge between the tops of the towers, but ran out of money before they could do so. The East Eye tower is about thirty minutes from the Gate of Oni's Teeth. The West Eye Tower is twenty minutes from the Bridge of the Dragon. The Forest - L29 Some twenty miles to the south-west there are forests that Shosuro Hyobu (P1) claims as her own preserve and domain. These forests are fairly well known to the local nobility, who often go there to hunt. It is possible that they are also well known to local bandit gangs, and they are certainly well known by the many peasant poachers who go there to supplement their diet with stolen game. Periodically Hyobu will send a detachment of Thunder Guards (G10) to go through the forest and arrest any peasants found within. These expeditions are often unsuccessful; sometimes the Thunder Guard have to seize innocent peasants from farms in order to look efficient. It should be noted that one illegal sake works was found on their last expedition, however. In any event, the forest is of little interest to an Emerald Magistrate, except possibly during the early spring (G3). About thirty five miles from the city, Hyobu's forest turns into the Hidden Forest, which is considerably less familiar and much more dangerous. Great Luna Cave - L30 I have visited the Great Lunar Cave only once, in order to satisfy myself that it was unfeasible as a bandit hideout. While its interior is quite spacious, the entrance is small; any sizeable group would have to exit the cave one at a time, which is slow. In the case of a battle, it would be dangerous as well. The cave itself is something of a marvel, being full of pillars and projections in strange shapes - as if carved by a fanciful spirit of the water or the air. A stream of brackish water runs through it, and there is even an underground waterfall. Nonetheless, I did not like the place; it is cold and there is a feeling of decay throughout. It is about fifteen miles outside the city to the north-east. Back to Main Page